Destiny's Call
by Mindless Dreaming
Summary: Jack Dawson, and Rose Dewitt- Bukater met, and fell in love on the RMS Titanic, in a matter of days. Almost like, love at first sight. But, Rose stays with Cal. Now that he's gone, can they still make it count? BASED OFF OF "THE NOTEBOOK"
1. The Dinner

**A/N- this is my first EVER titanic story. I know I have Two Worlds Collide, but that's a crossover. So, it doesn't count. I have a good feeling about this story!

* * *

**

_SUMMARY: Jack Dawson, and Rose Dewitt- Bukater met, and fell in love on the RMS Titanic, in a matter of days. Almost like, love at first sight. But, Rose stays with Cal. Now that he's gone, can they still make it count?

* * *

_

_May 1st, 1931._

"We were just, two kids. Foolin' around. Havin' fun." Jack said, tapping his fingers against the wooden table.

A few minutes passed, in silence. The only thing that was making noise was the raining pattering on the window from outside.

Rose let out a breath and shook her head, then looked at Jack. "We really did love each other—didn't we?"

Jack smiled and licked his lips heavily. "Rose, we did."

She looked out the window, and a flash of lightning struck the ground. "Jack, I need to get something off my chest." She admitted.

"Okay." He said, nodding his head.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. Leaving you behind, marrying Cal, everything. I'm sorry. Rose said, starting to cry. "Jack…the only person I've made love to is you."

Jack noticed that Rose was crying. He stood up and walked towards her. "Please, Rose, Don't."

She took her handkerchief and wiped her eyes, trying not to let her makeup smear. "I'm sorry." She sniffled.

Jack kneeled down beside her. "Don't be! Everyone makes mistakes. Really, everyone does. Nobodies perfect, Rose."

She smiled through her tears, and she put her hear down. A few minutes of silence passed between the two. "He's…he's been dead for years." She said, looking back at him.

Jack really didn't know what to reply with. He knew how it felt. Loosing someone. But, it was different for Rose. "I'm sorry." Was all he said.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked, puzzled and confused.

"I'm sorry, for your loss." He said, a little nervously.

"It wasn't really a loss for me." Rose said. "Cal…Cal was…he was…expecting it. You know what I mean?"

"Sort of." Jack said. "But, I've never been so rich that you bathe in money, either." He laughed.

Rose laughed. "He never "bathed" in money, Jack!" She said, slapping him on the shoulder as a joke.

He laughed, and walked back over to his chair. Rose smiled at him, and took another drink of her tea. It was getting cold.

Jack smiled back, and they ate the rest of their dinner.

_Thirty minutes later_

Jack and Rose walked into the art room. Where Rose had all of the artwork hung all over the walls.

Jack had never been in the room. He smiled as soon as she opened the door. Rose looked at him, and grinned. "Still like Monet, eh?" She chuckled.

Jack was looking at all the paintings, fascinated by the use of architecture and color. Rose followed him. But, then she left the room. "I'll be right back." She said. "Stay here?" she asked. Jack nodded his head without looking at her.

~X~

He noticed a small dresser in the right corner of the room by the window. He knew it was bad to snoop around in other people's homes, but he really couldn't resist.

He looked around at the door, to see if Rose was coming back. She was nowhere near the area.

So, he walked over to the dresser and opened the first drawer. It was empty. He slid open the second drawer. Nothing. Third drawer, nothing. He started to shut it. Then he saw there was something in it. He pulled it back open, and grabbed I the folded paper.

He held it in it hands. Looking back at the door to make sure Rose wasn't coming. She was gone. And he couldn't hear her footsteps either.

Slowly, he unfolded the paper. It was a drawing_. His_ drawing. _Rose's_ drawing._ April 14__th__, 1912 _was the date in the corner. Jack put his hand over his mouth. _She hid it from Cal?_

Jack heard the door crack. He tried to fold the drawing up and put it back in the dresser in time, but Rose knew.

"Jack?" she said, walking over to him. "What do you have?"

Jack turned around, holding the paper in his hands. It was folded up again.

She grabbed it out of his hands, unfolded it, and looked at Jack. "You weren't supposed to find that." She said, folding it back up and putting it back in the drawer.

Jack's eyes were serious. Rose was acting angry, for some reason.

"You kept it, all these years?" He said, folding his arms.

Rose did the same and leaned against the wall. "It was the only memory I had of us." She said, turning her head.

Jack could tell that Rose was embarrassed. "It's okay." He said, hugging her. But, Rose didn't hug him back.

Jack let go of his hug, and Rose shook her head. "Again, I'm sorry." She said, leaving the room.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. To The Stars

**A/N – sorry for a long update. It was hard to approach. Trust me, it was. But I finally found a concept I liked!

* * *

**

Months Past. Jack and Rose hadn't spoken since the dinner.

Rose was forced to move back in with her dreadful mother. She couldn't keep up with the huge estate after loosing Cal.

It was December 2nd 1931. The snow glistened in the moonlight. Rose was cuddled on the lounging chair next to the fireplace drinking a hot coffee and smoking a cigarette.

"Rose, darling." Ruth called for her in the kitchen.

"Yes, mother?" Rose said, putting her cigarette out and walking into the kitchen. Gripping her coffee so her hands would stay warm.

She noticed Ruth was crying.

"Mother, what's wrong?" She asked.

Ruth took in a deep breath and grabbed Rose's hand.

"I have lots of regrets, Rose. Over the years, I haven't been the best person to you or anyone else in this damned world."

Rose wondered what she was talking about.

Ruth took her handkerchief and whipped her eyes that were full of tears. "Anyways, I'm sorry Rose. Ever since Caledon died, I realized what a mistake that was for you to marry him."

Ruth got up, grabbed her coat and hat and walked outside.

"What…is she doing?" Rose questioned to herself. She took a seat and the dining table and drank her coffee. Just waiting for her to come back.

Five minutes past and finally Ruth opened the door. Snow covered her outdoor boots and she was shivering. She took her jacket off and hung it on the coat hanger.

She was carrying a large box.

"Rose, these belong to you." Ruth said, handing the freezing box to her and walking to the staircase. Looking back at her daughter, She said, "If you may excuse me, I'm going to bed." And she disappeared.

Rose got up and poured another cup of coffee. It was getting cold now. She took the box under her arm and walked into the living quarters and took her seat back next to the fireplace.

The box was heavy. She had to use both hands to lift it up. So, she set her drink on the table and opened the box.

_It was full of letters._

Rose had a questioned look on her face. "Who's were they? How were they mine?"

She grabbed the first one and read the address. It was addressed to her.

In the return address it said, _Jack Dawson._

Rose dropped the letter in shock. She picked up another one. _Jack Dawson._

Another. _Jack Dawson. _And another. _Jack Dawson._

_The box was full of letters from Jack._

Rose was stunned. Her mother had kept them from her! She actually wanted to cry.

She took the first letter she grabbed out of the box and opened it. The paper had a yellow tint on it and the ink was a little blurred. She began to read it.

* * *

My Dearest Rose,

I couldn't sleep last night because I know that it's over between us. I'm not bitter anymore, because I know that what we had was real. And if in some distant place in the future we see each other in our new lives, I'll smile at you with joy and remember how we spent those short four days, learning from each other and growing in love. The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds, and that's what you've given me. That's what I hope to give to you forever. I love you. I'll be seeing you. Jack.

* * *

"Oh my goodness…" Rose whispered to herself, whipping a single tear from her eye.

She grabbed another one. This one was dated, April 30th, 1912.

* * *

Rose,

I miss you more then I can bare. You are a married lady now. I saw it in the last Sunday paper. I hope that you have learned from our short-lived love and turn it into a long successful life for you. Do you remember our promise? I do. I really hope you keep that promise, Rose. You are beautiful. Jack.

* * *

Rose was crying at this point. She couldn't read anymore of them. She put the lid back on the box and cried into her blanket.

She whispered to herself with tears in her eyes.

"_Have we made it to the stars yet?"

* * *

_

**A/N – Sorry this chapter a bit short. Should I write another one? Let me know :)**


	3. Her Mouth Just Dropped

**A/N – this is the final chapter. Thank you for reading! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Rose never read the letters again. She hid them in her vanity, right next to the diamond.

Winter came and went, and before you knew it the trees were budding and the grass was green. Jack and Rose hadn't spoken since the dinner. It was almost as if it never even happened, and they hadn't seen each other since titanic.

Ruth passed away in March. She had the worst case of malaria for weeks, and she died in her sleep. Funerals were set on May 2nd.

Rose walked down the empty streets of Philadelphia. The streets were full of horse drawn carriages and ford cars, but the streets were empty, as if it was midnight.

She was pacing by an empty bar. The first thing Rose noticed were three women standing in the corner drinking and smoking. One of them was at least 8 months pregnant.

She was actually just going to walk past the building, but then she noticed something. Something that was so familiar, she almost had to go inside.

Jack Dawson was sitting in the far corner of the bar. Alone. And his eyes were set on Rose.

Her mouth, just kind or dropped. She wasn't shocked or anything, it's just that…it was hard to explain.

She swung open the door, took off her jacket, and silently walked over to him.

"This isn't awkward enough." Rose thought to herself.

Jack's eyes were still set on her. He smirked and looked at the table.

Rose sat down. The bartender walked up to her. "Could I get you anything?" "Tap waters fine, thank you." She said, pulling off her hat.

Rose turned and looked at Jack. His shirt was covered with dirt and his hair was a mess.

"Jack." She said, as if they were long lost siblings. "Rose." Jack looked up at her and took a drink of his beer.

Rose's water came. She took a drink of it and asked, "How have you been?"

Jack crossed his arms. "Good, I guess. I built a house." He grabbed a newspaper that was a few weeks old out of his knapsack and showed it to her.

_Local citizen rebuilds the home on Anderson Plantation _was what she read.

"I've never heard of it." Rose said. "Neither have I." Jack chuckled.

Rose squished her lips together and turned to face him. "I miss you."

Jack went silent and smiled. Rose knew that that meant that He missed her, too.

"How's your mother?" Jack asked.

Rose laughed. "She passed." "Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I really don't care." She said. Jack looked at her funny.

"Jack, I have something to say." Rose said, taking a drink of her ice water. "I'm sorry. I'm more sorry then anything. I mean, Ruth gave me the letters. I read every one, and all I did was cry. I'm sorry. But, you won't accept it, most likely at this point."

Jack smiled. "You didn't know. It's not your fault. I accept it." He wanted to at least hug her, or something.

"No, Jack." Rose spat at him. "It was my fault. I was stupid, really. You wanted me to chase you that night, didn't you? I KNOW you did, Mr. Dawson. And I was too afraid to."

Jack knew it was all true.

Rose went to far. "I have to go." She said, grabbed her hat beginning to walk out. Jack didn't stop her. He watched the love of his life walk out on him, and he didn't even care.

Jack thought for a second.

"_What the fuck am I doing with my life? I lost her once, I'm not doing it again."_

He paid the bartender for his drink and rain out the door.

It was sprinkling now, and the road was covered in small wet dots.

He saw her. She was crossing the road with an umbrella she must have pulled out of her handbag.

Rose didn't know he was coming until he yelled her name.

"Rose!"

She turned around and before she could think about anything else, he kissed her. Right there. In the rain.

Jack could feel her smile when they kissed.

And right then, Rose knew that she had her future.

* * *

**A/N – what a horrible last chapter…this is horrible writing. I'm not proud of it. But, I hope you liked it. I actually really liked writing this story, it had a lot of emotion. Thank you for reading! :)

* * *

  
**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own anything out of this story. Everything belongs to James Cameron or whoever is the rightful owner.**

**The storyline; "The Notebook" belongs to Nicholas Sparks.**

**This is purely just for fun, nothing else!  
**


End file.
